


【佐櫻】殊途同歸

by fronit



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, 佐櫻 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronit/pseuds/fronit
Summary: 大家好，這裡是某f





	【佐櫻】殊途同歸

**Author's Note:**

> 【佐櫻】殊途同歸
> 
> 《00》楔子
> 
> 　　「你知道吗？有时候，输，也是一种赢……」  
> 　　而她喜欢他，或许只是个传说而已！  
> 　　他跟她跨越了前世今生，可最终却依然落得相生相杀的结局。她说：「我跟你，是一种特殊关系里的同生共死！」  
> 　　她早以遗忘，而他却忘不掉。  
> 　　他跟她生生相错，终究殊途同归……

【佐櫻】殊途同歸《01》

　　血从她的右臂上滑落，她喘着气、花了很大的气力才把自己置身在一个不易被发现的洞口里面，衣衫湿漉的紧紧地贴着她的皮肤，她的身体开始发冷，春野樱感觉连意识都开始不清醒了，可她绝对不能倒下，不然她就真正的死定了。

　　樱从未试过如此的失败，九年间作为杀手的生涯里最让她娇傲的就是她从未失手过，可如今这辉煌的战绩恐怕要落幕，伤口感染的情况比她所想的要严重得多，身体异常的热度让她知道自己正在发烧，她会就此死掉吗？

　　樱努力的调整着呼吸，她闻见他的脚步声，那仿如死神般的召唤让她不安，他的步伐忽地停顿，樱只是阖上眼来祈求着他不要发现她就躲在他脚边的地下水洞来，可神明似乎并不保佑她，他粗暴的把地下水洞的铁盖轻易的踢开，一副居高临下的模样持剑对着她说：「GAME OVER ！」

　　樱感觉自己即将要昏倒过去，但自尊心如此高傲的她可不会如此轻易的让自己死在他人的手下，要死也只能是死在她自己的手下，樱把本是握在右手上的枪对准自己的胸口，好不容易的说着：「谁先GAME OVER，谁知道？」

　　他玄黑的瞳目闪过一丝雕磨不透的神色，他把地上的可头捡起，精准又富有力度的朝她的手腕打落，她的手因疼痛感的袭来而松开，本是握在她手心上的枪忽然掉落在地上，他收起了配剑把她从洞口里拉了出来，整个动作并不温柔，他忽然地撕开了她的衣服，他狠切的说：「我要你求我，求我救你。」

　　从他冰冷的目光里，她感觉到他对她的恨意，那样的真切。

　　可娇傲如她却沉默不语、以死宣示，她雪白的锁骨暴露于空气中，他搂着她的腰身察看到她右臂上什是瞩目的伤口，可他并不关心她的伤势，他埋首于她的脖边狠狠的一咬，她因疼痛感的袭来而低吟，他的指尖往她的大腿内侧滑去，最后只在她的耳边一语：「活该！ 」

　　樱无力挣扎，那是他对她的惩罚，他的触碰并不温柔，他的指尖朝着她的内壁肆意的上下捺动着、越撩越深，仿佛要将她彻底玩坏才甘心，宇智波佐助替樱的右臂把上身撕下来的衣服紧紧的绑了个结，只是为了让她不要死得那么快，不然他可就没了折磨她的时间。

　　佐助把手从她的内壁中抽离，紧接着的是他的巨物要从她的下身袭来，丝毫不给她一点喘息的机会，他并不怜惜的加快动动的在她的穴口里来回抽插，樱只感觉全身上下都是极致的疼痛，这种羞辱还不如让她早点死去。

　　佐助凝看着身底下的春野樱，最后他强行的捏着她的下巴说：「把嘴张开，想咬舌而尽？可不会让你如愿。」

　　樱别过头来不去看他，她的所有套路通通被他看穿，他把她的脸扳回来强逼她要正视他，他说：「要有杀我的心思也该要有失败的心理准备。」

　　佐助俯身把吻落进她的唇圝瓣上，最后咬破她的唇角，血的味道从彼此的尖上交递，他的巨物再次朝上顶上，比先前更加的用力，她痛得眼角飙泪，可她的下身却紧紧的吸吮着他的庞然大物，她的喘息更加的重，右臂的伤口依旧溢出血来，在他把他的巨物抽出的时候，她也立即昏倒过去，醒来时已睡在那张正白的大床上。

　　樱跟宇智波佐助这段孽缘或许从小就埋下，樱在接到要刺杀佐助的这个任务时，她只是微微一怔，最后却爽快的答应了组织的要求。

　　她跟佐助并不算是朋友，只是小时候有过一面之缘，而她也从没把他放在心上。

　　佐助是一个商人，是商业界里举足轻重的男人，三十岁不到就已经是一间公司的CEO，手上的物业也是多得数知不尽，是所有单身的女人都想要攻陷的金主。

　　樱有调查过佐助的身份，她猜想他并不是一个普通的商人，只是她探出的资料只是仅仅的一部份，直到她输在他剑底下时，她才惊觉这个男人是个黑商且行过军，他身手敏捷到让她几乎招架不住，她最初是以相亲对象的身份来接近他，可不幸的事原来他早就知道她的企图还配合的演出，在她的右手被他狠狠割伤的那刻她才感觉自己败得有够难看。

　　佐助推门而入，打破了她的沉思，樱看见他的出现顿时对他产生了防避感，他看着她往后退缩的模样更激起他想要征服她的欲望，他勾唇笑说：「感觉如何？杀手小姐。」  
　　下腹的不适让她不想搭话，而他却步步进逼把她按在床圝上，他说：「以后你也只能是这样，恨我吧！」

　　「你终有一天会后悔，不把我杀掉。」樱最后只道一句。

　　佐助闻言只是大笑了起来，笑得猖狂又疯癫，他说：「那我等你了，如果你有这个能力的话。」

　　佐助冷眼瞥她，他知道想杀他的人多的是，只是重遇樱的瞬间却是那般的残忍，他记得她跟他的所有回忆，而她却似是什么都记不起的在他的面前表演着一副似是爱他的模样。

　　樱不甘被他钳制着，她的右腿朝上一踢，而他却巧妙的避开，她一个旋身回落，与他彼此对峙，手持刀刃。

　　佐助玩味般看着她极力争抗的模样，最后他从腰身拔枪，说：「我让你三步，要是你有能耐把刀插进我心脏就试试看。」

　　樱抿紧唇来，他在看不起她，她才不需要他的让步，樱轻盈的身体快速的朝他冲去，右手先勾出拳来，下身一个回旋踢腿，左手持刀一挥，整套动作俐落又接地气。

　　佐助也不是省油的灯，他没料到她会正面攻击，回避的动作慢了半秒，虽没打中他的身体，但左边的脸颊却被她的刀刃轻划出一道浅浅的血痕。

　　他的姆指轻察过脸上的血珠，他说：「真是让人火大的女人。」

　　最后，他举枪一发射在她的刀刃上，她本是握着的刀被子弹的卫击力给射开，弹飞出去，樱才愕了半秒，他便忽然降临到她的跟前，他说：「人，最好要有自知之明。」

　　樱抗拒他忽然那般亲密的举动和这种不寻常的距离，他的手又再搭在她的腰身之上，佐助把枪对准她的乳沟，他说：「我最不喜欢没有脑子的女人，还有身材不火辣的洗衣板。」

　　樱知道佐助拿她来寻开心，这个男人是个虚善者，报导说的大慈善家与他根本不相乎，那只是做个模样来掩饰他洗黑钱的一种假象。

　　他喜欢什么与她有何关系？可会玩的人又不是只有他，樱闻言也勾出笑意来，既然他不喜欢没脑的女人，那她就配合地当个没脑的笨女人吧！她何必要让他喜欢？

　　「亲爱的，别害羞。你都忘了昨晚跟我做了什么？你明明喜欢小巧玲珑的。」樱突然举起双手朱他的脸使劲的搓圝捏的说着，她的内心没那么脆弱，并不会因为他这般对待就消沉下去。

　　佐助凝看着他本是愕着，最后他牵出一抹笑意来，第一次有女人敢这般对待他，可他并不是好人，敢惹他的下场都不会好到那里去。

　　佐助把樱摔到地面上，他邪魅一笑道：「忘了，你要现在帮我想起来不？」

　　樱瞪着他，而他却不以为然的突然冷哼一声：「你想现在自己脱掉还是我帮你脱掉？」

　　樱这才知道眼前的男人是来真的，她说：「滚开！」

　　佐助把樱压在底下，他不屑的说：「你装什么清高？刚刚不是叫的很亲密？再叫一声：『亲爱的』，我说不定就放你一马。」

　　樱抿紧唇、气在心头上，佐助看她迟迟没出声，他这脱伸手解开她衣服上的钮扣，逐颗逐颗的解开，直到他触到最后一颗钮扣时，她才大喊出声：「亲爱的，别。」

　　佐助闻言一笑，却又坏心眼的说：「听不清楚，再说一遍！」

　　樱隐忍着愤怒，最后看向他，抛弃了羞耻心，她说：「亲爱的，别，我怕。」

　　佐助闻言终于大笑起来，最后把她推到床上去，他说：「这是你玩弄我的代价，明明不爱还要一副深情的模样，你这个人真是恶心。 」

　　佐助话音一落便转身离去，没有再去看她一眼，他恨樱的狠心，她可以忘掉过去种种的一切，而偏偏他却不可以。

　　樱凝看着他离去的背影，她雕磨不透这个男人，她身上所有的物件似乎都被他抛掉，她无法跟组织联络。

　　樱记起她想要动手的那日是他跟她的婚礼，她穿着婚纱想要在婚礼完场后杀了他，而他却早她一步刺伤了她。

　　劫，这是一场冤孽，他们在彼此伤害的这条路上，万劫不复，最终却是殊途同归……


End file.
